spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell On Earth
Hell On Earth is the 6th episode of S5 of The End of My Soul, This episode was directed by Leonard Nimoy & Richard Dean Anderson. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Major General Frank Simmons (credit only) *Joel Kyreck *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dr. William Bell *Dana Scully (credit only) *Patrick Star (credit only) *Jacob Carter / Selmak (debut) *Sheldon J. Plankton (credit only) *MacGyver (credit only) *Gibson Praise (credit only) *Karen Plankton *Walter Skinner Story Last time on TEOMS... General Hammond was infected by an gou'ald parasite. General: I am now a gou'ald end i will destroy everybody at the SGC Command Center. Walter, Sandy, Dana, Gibson & Squidward were both seeking up. Walter: What happened to the General? Sandy: He is infected by a gou'ald parasite. Dana: We have to kill him. Then the General heard noises. General: You will all die! Dana: Sorry my friend. I will have to kill you! Walter shot the General. General: Good bye my friends. *dies* Sandy: He's dead. Squidward: Damn. Chanel's phone was ringing and she answered. Chanel: Hello? General Hammond: Guys, this is General Hammond. Teal'c: I thought you were dead. General Hammond: I am not dead guys, i am in Tornoto, Canada locked up in a facility near the crossroads and the NID was covering up my death and they were using a body double of myself. Daniel: Damn. General Hammond: And the person that covered up my death was Dr. William Bell. Chanel: What? Dana Scully; I trusted him. General Hammond: But now he is now with the NID, keep up the good work. The call ended, then General Simmons poped up and he was saying. General Simmons: You will all be killed by me! Chanel: SImmons? Teal'c: He's being controlled by the vampire gang. Daniel: We need to do something. They decided to open the airlock and it was open. General Simmons: I'll get you bitches! And his body was floating in space, until the Tok'ra arrived and transported his body. And now the conclusion... Chanel, Daniel & Teal'c were both waiting for Jacob Carter to arrive and so he did. Daniel: Hey, how are you doing? Jacob: Pretty good. Teal'c: What's going on? Jacob: We are going to be on this ship for 6 days and our mission is to find and kill Joel Kyreck. Chanel: Ok. So the 4 decided to transport down to the crossroads were Dr. William Bell and Joel Kyreck were last seen. Jacob: Now, we need to get them before they kill us all. Daniel: Ok. Chanel: Let's do this! Teal'c: Indeed! Joel Kyreck, Dr. William Bell, Karen & Walter Skinner arrived at the crossroads and they heard some noises. Joel: What is that noise? Dr. William Bell: I heard some people whispering. Karen: It's Chanel and her gang! Walter: Let's get them! So Daniel, Chanel, Teal'c and Jacob both were firing and they shot Joel Kyreck. Joel: Ohhhh f***. His body exploded and Dr. William Bell and the vampire gang both escaped. Dr. William Bell: We will be back! Karen: Yeah! So they both vanished and Jacob, Chanel, Teal'c & Daniel both went back to the tok'ra ship. Jacob: Good job. Chanel: Thank you. Then Mr. Krabs, Squidward & Sandy both contacted the tok'ra ship. Mr. Krabs: How Is Frank doing? Jacob: He will be back tomorrow for the meeting. Squidward: Ok. Sandy: Who's going to be at the meeting. Jacob: Only me, Chanel, Daniel & Teal'c. Sandy: Ok. The transmission ended. Jacob: Get ready for tomorrow. Daniel: Ok. Teal'c: Indeed. To Be Continued... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes